


Weighed Down

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: sharp_teeth, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for sharp_teeth on LJ.  Prompt was: The heart is heavy; in fact everything in this body seems to weigh him down. Castiel has no need for anchors – he’s a creature of flight. Jimmy won’t mind, he can always find him new lungs later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weighed Down

Jimmy’s body had been bred for him through the Novak bloodline going back generations. Despite how easily he slid into his human vessel, Castiel found himself weighted down in a way he’d never felt before. He was a creature of light and air, drifting through the currents of time and space only seen by himself and his brethren.

Now his wings struggled to lift his vessel from one place to another. His Grace flattened under the flow of blood and flesh. Although this body allowed him to interact with his charge without damaging Dean, it also hindered Castiel, slowing him down until he felt anchored in the Earth. The skilled warrior that he was in Hell had vanished leaving him off balanced

In a motel room, recently inhabited by the Winchesters, Castiel stood naked in front of the bathroom mirror. There was little he could do to alter the outward physical body of Jimmy but he could do something else to remove the anchor tying him to the earth.

With his sword, he carefully cut into himself, watching in the mirror as skin and muscle peeled back to bare Jimmy’s ribs. Heedless of the blood flowing down his body, Castiel reached inside and broke the rib cage apart. With precise strokes, he sliced through veins and tissue to severe Jimmy’s lungs from his body.

As soon as the lungs were removed Castiel felt much lighter. He destroyed the organs, cleaned himself and the bathroom up, and re-dressed. Unfurling his wings, he took off, enjoying how much more freedom he gained and the quickness of his movements.

But it wasn’t quite enough weight gone. There was still a heaviness to his body, his range of motions limited still, and not as precise and flowing as he wished. Perhaps if he couldn’t adapt to these restrictions he would also remove Jimmy’s heart. He wouldn’t do Dean any good as less than one of Heaven’s best warriors.

It would be a simple matter to replace them later when he gave Jimmy back his body. After all he’d rebuilt Dean from a rotting corpse.


End file.
